


Heaven

by Light_Moon



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra and Adora being adorable, Catra and Adora being cute girlfriends in love, Dirty Talk, F/F, Happy, Happy Ending, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Light D/s, Making Love, Multiple Orgasms, One of My Favorites, Praise Kink, Sappy Girlfriends, Sex Magic, Switch lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_Moon/pseuds/Light_Moon
Summary: Adora has been kicked out from "Game Night" once again for being too competitive, which reminded her that her girlfriend was acting quite strange that evening. So why not check her out in their bedroom, where she spent the whole day locked up?
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra, Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra/Adora, catradora - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 417





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, shippers! 
> 
> This work is the result of way too much coffee and my undying happiness over the Season Finale of She-Ra and the Princesses of Power! Did I cry like a child? yes. Am I forever in a good mood because of it? Also yes. 
> 
> Enjoy this sweet sappy smut and remember I am always open to requests!
> 
> Talk to me um Tumblr: pinkillua.tumblr.com
> 
> P.S- none of these characters belong to me, they are based on the series. NO BETA!
> 
> Kisses,
> 
> Many.

Cute had many definitions by itself. Some people thought babies were cute. Others not so much. Adora had always liked babies, they were easy to read and had only three basic formats: sleep, diapers and eat. 

Glimmer would agree dogs were cute. Also, bunnies, toads, even some kind of bugs were adorable in Etheria. 

But Catra. Well, she would win over all of them hands down.

“Shit, Adora! I told you to wait until I said so!” 

“But I want to go in!” The woman moaned, knocking on the door, more like banging it like a needy child. “Come on! You have been there for a while. What is it?”

“Haven’t you got Bow or Sparkles to bother at this time of the evening? What is wrong with you?”

“They are playing board games at the living room and I lost,”

There was a silence from the other side of the door.

“You got kicked out, didn’t you?”

“No,”

“You did, they kicked you out,”

“What if I was? They don’t know how to play it, anyway,” Adora crossed her arms with a pout that couldn’t be seen with the barrier between them. 

“I thought the one with angry issues was me, but apparently someone is too hot-blooded to get along with friends,”

“Catra,” Adora scratched the wooden door dramatically. “You have been gone all day. How do I know you are ok? Meglog is acting weird,”

Catra flicked her ears up at the comment. One of them turning in the direction of the door as she glued it to the surface. 

“Weird how?” She bit her lip.

“I don’t know! Rubbing on things. Purring. More than usual. On me. What is happening?”

The girl on the other side rolled her eyes up, missing the tiny detail that, well...Meglog made her emotions pretty clear to her beloved Adora. It was almost annoying, and Catra wanted to hide under a furniture and stay there until it was all over. 

“Catra?”

“Ok,” she groaned, that way which made her voice rasp with irritation. “I will let you in the room but,”

“But?”

“You have to listen first, ok?”

Adora’s eyes widened almost comically and she returned to banging the door. “Is there anyone there that is keeping you….you...intimate company?”

Whoa. She would laugh if it wasn’t so offending. 

“No! Gods, Adora! What do you think I am?”

“Open up! I will show them! I will show them!”

“Alright! See for yourself,”

With a swift movement, Catra opened the locker and walked back to the bed, covering her face and body with the sparkly duvet of the Bright Moon Castle. 

Ugh, disgusting.

“For the honor-“

“Adora, please! She-Ra doesn’t need to be in this! There is no one else here, ok? Relax!” Said the lump, moving from side to side rapidly as Adora walked around the room like she was determined to find something, or someone.

After a minute or two of no voices or whatsoever, Catra, in the cat shaped ghost form she was in, whispered “Are you satisfied now?”

It took Adora some seconds to reply before her signature nervous giggle came up. “I-“

“When will you learn how to trust me, stupid?”

“Sorry, Catra. I guess I was just...a very bad partner right now,”

“Whatever,” Gods would forbid Adora from ever finding out that she actually enjoyed when the girl worried and felt...fuzzy when her loved one actually acted possessively. It made her shudder from the tip of her toes to her pointed ears.

“So-why-why are you locked up in the room? Did I do something wrong? Did I say something wrong?” Catra could hear the careful steps to the mattress.

“No-“

“Then what? Are you not feeling good? Should I warn the magic medic department?”

“No! Please just-“ A pair of fluffy ears came out and kept swishing around. “Just- Calm down!”

Adora seemed to listen for the first time in the day, raising one eyebrow at the foreign smell of baking sweets filling her senses. 

“Have you been….preparing cupcakes?”

“Cupcakes?” 

“Yeah...orange ones. I smell them everywhere,”

Catra sighed and showed her face down to her eyes. Multi-coloured irises blown up in vertical slits. “Adora-“

“With honey on top-“

“Adora-“

The knight snapped out of the trance and blinked her stupid blue eyes at her, almost like she was gazing upon the woman for the first time, tilting her head. 

“Catra?”

That tone was the one she used when Adora knew something was off but she didn’t know if it would be acceptable for her to approach Catra about it. At least not without a warning first.

“I-“ she cleared her throat loudly. “Do you remember when we lived together at the Horde and some days I would be excused for...not feeling so well?”

“Yeah,” she nodded worriedly. “You used to train so hard your muscles would give in and you could not stand, so you were in the nursery room every, like, three months or so?” She shook her head. “Why? What do you mean. Did you push yourself too hard at Vallorantia? I told you not to! I could have handled those guys I-“

“Adora,” she whispered and there was a bright blush under her tanned skin. 

“Yes?” She moved further onto the bed, hand getting close to hers. “Catra?”

And that again.

“You /do/ know we are not from the same species,”

Adora nodded.

“And there are...things that are different,”

She nodded again frantically.

“Well, I- There is….There are certain days….a certain period of time I get-“

“Goddess Catra, what?”

“That I change and I need to. I have a-“

“Catra, I swear I will get the doctors in right now,” she made to stand up in that sudden way that screamed urgency, when Catra uncovered completely and Adora froze at the spot, closing and opening her mouth like a fish quite a dozen times.

Or more.

Her beautiful Catra was absolutely nude with nothing to cover her striped skin but the gentle night breeze that came from the window, making the sparkly curtains flow into the room like a cloud sweeping through a gorgeous dream.

Adora touched one of the pillars of the bed shakily, looking from the perfect frame to Catra’s eyes questionably.

“I didn’t want for you to find out since we had been together for...mere months. I wanted to-shit! Discuss! I have been trying to...make it go away,” she explained in a slow and irritated tone. “Do-do you get it?” When she stuttered everything out, Catra looked like a tomato.

That would explain the sweet smell and...the disappearance.

“Li-like a cat?” Cheeks were tinged with blotchy red.

Catra nodded, arms trying to hide her naked body. 

“Ca-can I? Get close, I mean.”

Her girlfriend narrowed eyebrows together and ran long black nails through her hair, which was getting wilder by the day and reached her shoulder now.

“Adora, I-“

“We have been like that...before,” the woman says, rather loudly and awkward.

They have...a lot, actually. So many times Catra suspect Glimmer had put a silence spell on her walls.

Oh Gods. Could she?

“I know but- this is...I will- you will-“

Adora took a deep breath and stomped in, getting to kneel in front of her very naked love and almost shouted “I will always take care of you in every situation and- and- I want to! I want to see you- like that...as well,”

They looked at each other for a moment and Adora could swear she could see Catra’s eyes glazing as the sweet smell intensified. 

The cat grabbed her by the neck and smashed their lips together, tilting her head to make the most delicious contact between the them.

“Mhm Adora, you always taste the same,” she purred against the blonde’s cheek, kissing every spot she could reach with arms wrapped around her lover.

“Li-like what?” She smiled goofily, reaching for Catra like a moth to the light, roaming hands over the expanse of the hot back.

Hot indeed. Actually, too hot for her well-being.

“Like cheap mint toothpaste,” she said in the most seductive voice that...well, she had been expecting to say some other comment than that one.

“Re-really?” 

Catra laughed, pecking her lips and gluing their bodies together.

Perfect.

They were shaped for one another so beautifully that it almost made Adora jealous she couldn’t see how their bodies melted into one.

“Yes, Adora,” she whispered, nipping at her neck and driving her up the wall.

Not the neck.

Not the-

“Oh fu-freaking Gods, Catra, wa-wait!”

“No waiting,” she was out of breath and launching for another kiss.

This time sweeping her tongue on a red bottom lip and cupping her face hungrily. 

“Give it to me, please,” she said glued to her mouth and-

Yes.

Adora would. She always would. 

So grabbing Catra with all her strength and picking her up so she could slide onto her lap, Adora kneaded the tiny waist and let her in.

Lips smacking messily and without any sort of coordination. However, with so much eagerness that it made up for whatever careless moves they made. 

Catra sucked her tongue, tangling with her. Mixing their taste. And she was so sweet. 

So freaking /cute/

“Ahn, Adora,” she moaned, taking and taking until the warrior was out of air.

“Ca-Catra-“

“You are all mine. All mine,” she whispered madly, continuing to kiss and suckle until a faint tingling sensation began to overcome her.

Catra had a gift. And that was to set her on fire. Either if it was for good or bad, she knew how to do it.

Adora nodded. Getting away for the slight minute just to hear a loud hissing sound.

“Clothes, clothes!” She said exasperated, taking her signature red jacket off along with a white shirt. She gasped when her bra was ripped in two at the front by very angry claws and she had to manage how it would work to get out of her pants like that.

“On-one second, Catra!” 

But there was no use to it as her lover all but threw her body against the mattress and took the tight, and apparently offending, pieces of clothes off until there was nothing left but shreds.

Wasting no time and with zero cool down, Catra mounted her hips and both rolled their eyes up at the /marvellous/ sensation of their skin brushing together.

A loud “Oh” escaped both of them as the cat rolled her hips and brushed her /drenched/ pussy on top of Adora’s very muscular thigh,

The blonde could feel the vibrations of the other’s purr on her body and it sent shivers down her spine as she grabbed Catra’s legs.

“Adora-hmm-“ 

Oh Gods.

As an incentive she rocked her body upwards and undulated her hips in a way that she imagined would make her feel good.

“Yes! Yes, fuck yes, oh-“

Ok, she was doing something right.

“Like-like this?” She felt suddenly too breathless.

“Yess- Ahn- Adora. Adora, Adora-“

A sense of pride inflated her chest as she took a moment to just watch.

Watch as her amazing Catra rubbed her hard little clit onto her skin, her tits bouncing. Ears backwards while she groaned wildly in pleasure like an animal.

She could only gape and stare. 

Being there to relieve her. To satisfy her. 

That was what she wanted. 

What her heart was hammering frantically for.

“I-I am so happy,” she sniffled in awe, staring at blown up eyes. “I’m so happy,”

Catra smiled and laughed amidst a long moan, throwing her head back. Taking Adora’s hand and lacing their fingers while lifting one thick leg up and sliding their pussies together like she hasn’t been crazy-driven a second ago.

“Catra, /fuck/-“

“Fi-finally,”

“You are so wet, so wet. I-fuck,”

“From you watching me-“ she whispered like a secret.

The warrior blushed and gasped an “ah” out of embarrassment. 

“You want me,” she stated like it wasn’t obvious enough with the motions of her body, making Adora’s chest hieve and bounce for her.

“I do. Yo-you have no idea how much-ahn-“

“Me too. Since...always,”

Their pace sped up and even though they were covered in sweat and slick, their rhythm was perfect. So good.

/So madly good/.

“Say it. Say it. Say it ,” Catra left her hand to grab and knead furiously at her thigh, circling her legs around that beautiful frame, getting higher and higher.

“Catra, I want you so much. Every day, makes me so happy. Come for me, ple-please come for me-ahn- love you. Love you-lo-“

The long shuddering cry she let out certainly could be heard across the hall.

Or the castle.

“Take me. Take me-Oh-Take me-“ she begged and thrashed all around, shaking and losing focus of reality. 

Felt like falling into a deep unique dimension only they could access.

“I have you. Come, love,”

With a silent scream and several spasms of the gorgeous body on top of hers, Catra held her weight on whatever she could claw on, and that part always hurt. But Adora wouldn’t have it any other way as long sharp nails dug into her hips and ribs. 

The pain was almost unnoticed, for she was in stars as Catra cried and laughed like a feral creature she would never want to see caged.

And yet...she still chose her. 

Her heart gleamed with joy.

Thank you.

“Thank you,” she repeated out loud, and it took seconds to notice the other coming down from her trance with the softest expression she could wear to kiss Adora and ask 

“For what, Adora?” Genuinely confused.

Taking their hands together, Adora looked at her face softly. “For wanting to be mine,” 

A deep purr filled the room and made echos through the walls. 

“You are so stupid,” Catra said almost inaudibly. 

The other huffed out a laugh, hugging her girlfriend close and combing the knotty mane with the tip of her fingers, going for the spot behind her ears that she knew would make Catra rumble easy and steady. 

The big ears flipped and twitched, making the blonde happy that she could guess the exact place it would feel the best as the blunt nails scratched slightly. 

Catra explored her still tense body, sharp talons going from her neck to ass, getting a handful and massaging the firm flesh while purring. Soon enough she was kneading it exactly like a cat would, concentrated to make it as soft as it would get. 

“Catra?”

“Adora, use your fingers, please?” She asked through hooded eyes that did nothing to hide the state of arousal she was in. “Come on,” 

Moving smoothly and guiding Adora with her tail wrapped around the blonde’s torso, the woman got into all fours on the bed, stretching her back and throwing her arms so Adora could see her all. Dripping and twitching so pretty. 

“Fill me up, make it good,” she said in a tone that dripped honey and that strange yet adorable smell of cupcakes. 

Adora bit her bottom lip and raised her hand, concentrating her magic energy into her fingers. Getting the flowy and glowing matter to envelope her hand. 

“Come closer, love-“ she whispered, sitting down in front of her treat and leaning back on the bed frame.

Catra scooted over and spread herself open in a quiet and /very sexy/ invitation. 

Petting the stripped thighs displayed on front of the knight, she traced the patterns of her skin and resisted the urge to /slap/ her perfect round ass. Her magical hand touching the wet pussy before her, only lightly caressing her lips.

“Ahnn- yes, touch me, Adora-“ her purr sounded more like a steady engineering machine by then.

She smiled and held her close by the hips, making her fingers vibrate and breach ever so gently at the needy entrance. 

Catra mewled an exasperated “oh” and began to move her body in circle motions, seeking the stimulation that would work for her. 

Adora entered with one finger with so much ease that it made her gasp, going calmly before curling it downwards and increasing the steady vibration coming off of her digits.

The cat shook and moaned, ass bouncing in just the most hypnotising way to make the blonde lose all concentration.

“Fuck me, fuck me, fu-fuck me,”

With her free hand grasping at her girlfriend’s skin so tightly it would certainly leave marks later, Adora focused on projecting the same power to it, encircling it around Catra’s body so she was in a mounting position over her to touch the throbbing clit begging for relief. 

“Mhm-Adora-“ the plea ended in a shaky cry, making the cat sob and shake harder. 

The girl in control made circling and gentle motions around the peaked nub while inserting other digit into her, moving her wrist so she could find that good spot inside that made Catra thrash and squirm. 

Adora kissed her ears, the tips, and nipped at the base while groaning herself at the sensation of Catra’s tail tugging her leg like a vice. 

“Feels good?” She asked completely out of breath, pecking her neck and jaw, not daring to spot the rhythm stablished.

“Ye-yes, oh- harder, more fi-fingers-“

She added a third one to the scorching entrance that was sucking her in with eagerness and hunger, the vibrations picked up in speed and frequency. 

All of her fingers apart from her thumb and pinky were in, she could move more freely like this and Adora went for it, setting a brutal pace that caused Catra to be pushed forward with the force of it, sheets underneath being ripped open at the attempt to hold herself still.

“Kee-keep going-please,oh- Gods- please, more-“

And so she obeyed, going in and curling her magical enhanced digits, making them get all over. It felt so warm and wet sometimes she had to slide back because she would eventually slip out, making Catra groan possessively.

The movements on her clit were frantic now, with light pressure not to hurt, but with enough force to make it pleasurable.

And so much it was.

“Adora. Adora. Adora-“

Her legs trembled and the warrior had to grip her tight not to leg ger fall to the mattress, going strong on her moves until Catra’s eyes rolled back into her head and she let out a shaky sigh with a version of the other’s name that only she would recognize. Tumbling down into a pile of useless muscles, neck exposed and body completely exerted.

“Fuck,” Adora whispering, slowing down only after she was sure her orgasm was finished, which was clearly shown by Catra pushing her hands away and curling into a little shaking ball with over sensitivity.

Adora sighed and laid down behind her, arms wrapping around the woman, kissing her cheek and stealing a quick kiss that wasn’t even responded because of tiredness.

She brushed the messy hair back so the cat’s face was visible. 

“Hey, Adora,” she smiled up at her with a blissed out face.

“Hey,” she answered stupidly with a grin from ear to ear. “Good?” 

“Mhm-“ she nodded, rubbing her ears and face back into hers, purring away with every ounce of her being. “Let me make it up to you,” she said seductively, hands running down the gorgeous curves of Adora’s sides, long black nails teasing her skin with just the slightest touch. “I will make you feel good too, Adora,” she pronounced the name like it was made of silk.

Moving up and between the warrior’s leg, she eyed her girlfriend hungrily and licked her lips at the sight. 

“Look at you, mighty soldier. You are so pretty it hurts,”

“Ca-Catra,” she blushed, covering her face like it would make any difference.

The other smirked and bit down at her neck, going for the weak spot right from the start.

“Ah! M-my neck-“

She licked it up, roughening her tongue up so gentle barbs sent shivers down her spine and made legs tremble. Nipping at the sensitive lobe and whispering right into very human ears. 

“Do I make you lose it, Princess?”

“Yes! Yes! Yes-“

“Good, open up for me and let me see my present,”

Adora wasted no time spreading her legs and hooking her arms under the shaky knees, exposing herself completely as requested.

“Oh- you are so beautiful, my Adora. And the best part is that I share with no one else,”

The other shook her head desperately in agreement.

Catra grazed upon outer lips that were coated in delicious sweet slick. Careful so heir nails wouldn’t hurt. Adora trembled gasping at the sudden touch.

“I will make it purr like you always do for me,” she grinned in an almost mean laugh and licked a stripe from one edge to another, making her lover moan.

She loved how Adora tasted. Somewhat salty and sweet at the same time, so different from her own overwhelmingly candy-like come that was way too much herself. She preferred the warrior’s essence any time of the day.

“Mhmm-“ she groaned, taking the puffy pale lips apart to reveal the very pink folds inside, holding up at her hood to expose the tiny nub. She licked of it with the tip of her tongue, being so gentle that it was barely a brush, curling up and down.

“Ahhn- Catra, Ca-Catra-“ fingers gripped the mane that was right there so she wouldn’t go mad, circling her hips at the amazing friction. “Good-feels good-you feel so good-“

“Mhm-“ she agreed once more, applying a little bit of force and making loud slurping sounds as she wrapped her full lips around it, making circles while at it, never too much, always delicate and precise. 

“Fu-fuck-“ 

Catra grinned in pure bliss as much as she could with her mouth occupied.

She knew Adora took a while to come, unlike her, which she would never admit. 

The hero needed a good amount of work to let go, with lots of kneading on the inside of her thighs. She rolled her eyes up when Catra grazed them with her claws, tickling her close to her pussy to add to the sensation. 

More slick was let out into her mouth and she lapped it all gratefully, taking in what was hers and moaning like she was the one receiving pleasure. 

“Catra-ahn-“

Adora breathed out desperate little “ah”’s and “oh”’s at the ministrations. 

The cat just went on slowly and steady, reaching her entrance with one of her fingers and teased the very edge with talons intracted. She wiggled her finger and suckled at the nub in a fervent pace.

“Keep going-keep going-“

She did for how long only the Gods knew, teasing her pussy from the inside, getting lost in their own little world.

Into private paradise.

“Co-coming, coming-co-“

“Hmm-“ She moaned vibrantly, encouraging her lover and squeezing so tight it must have hurt.

Adora froze and spasmed where she laid, tits shaking with the waves of pleasure that ran her through her spine like she was shocked and taken away to somewhere really distant. 

Vision whitening as she whispered Catra’s name over and over until her body felt like existing in that realm again.

“Whoa-“ Catra laughed, licking her lips to taste every last drop of her beloved knight. “I knew I was good, but that? You make my ego bust into the skies,”

Adora giggled happily and pulled the girlfriend on top of her, kissing her lips and sucking her rough tongue until she could notice herself there. Catra responded with fire, invading her mouth with so much joy that it made the blonde blush and cry. They kissed and pecked each other’s lips like it was the best sensation in the world.

And it was.

“So-“ Adora said in the middle of one of them. “How was I?” 

“Was?” She crooked an eyebrow “I am not done yet,” 

Adora’s eyes widened. “Are-are you serious?”

“I thought you were She-Ra, Princess. Cannot handle a kitty?” She teased biting into one of her nails, batting long eyelashes and swishing her tail back and forth playfully.

She stood up like lighting and her chest jumped at the movement. “I /am/ She-Ra! And I am not afraid of a challenge!” She proclaimed like she was speaking to an audience.

“Oh yes? Then come here, great hero-“ she curled her finger at her, sending one leg up in a perfect semi-split, tail wrapping around it. 

Adora dove into her, like she was thirsty for days.

“Yeah- That’s it, /She-Ra/-“ she taunted in a mocking tone. “Make a damn good job and be-ahn- be a good girl for me,”

Gods, Adora would die.

Catra would definitely be her doom one way or another.

She licked with no regard if it was greedy or not. Her girlfriend was sweet. She was maddeningly intoxicating, and the way she mewled for her was so sensual that Adora was tingling all over.

“Mhmm- oh, Princess, no one ever put you to work before, huh? Ah-please me and I will co-come for you-fuuuck-“ she moaned deliriously as the soldier spread her open and shook her head side to side, gliding her tongue over the nub and crying in delight as the sweetness overtook her mouth.

“You fucking des-desperate for it. Oh- Adora. Adora, put your fingers in me, fuck me again-“

Her desire was her wish. The blonde sunk into her, preparing her magic to vibrate once again just the way she liked, when Catra grasped her hand and cried. “No magic. Only you-“

She sighed, completely wrapped around her little finger and nodded, suckling onto her wet lips, fucking her hard and fast until her forearm felt like numbing with so much exertion.

The woman above squirmed and purred out her pleasure, let herself fall into her touch, threw her head back and moved her hips to meet her thrust, screaming a litany of “yes, yes, yes” until she stopped and so much clear liquid came out that Adora’s hand was completely taken by it, lips smeared into the perfect mess, lapping out everything Catra would gift her.

“Oh, Adora-“ the “r” rumbling into a purring sound as she arched her back in a beautiful bridge and touched her own hair in pure bliss, relaxing completely onto the bed.

Her lover looking like an oversized dog whose tail was thumping with pride in front of her, chest puffed out.

Blue eyes gleaming with happiness while she climbed on top of the satisfied cat that was swimming on the sheets, rubbing her scent all over their bed.

She did that when Adora had provided /intense/ pleasure and joy.

They kissed each other softly, and quite frankly, without much energy left.

“I can’t believe you would leave me out on this,”

“I wouldn’t. I just wanted to tell you first,”

“Tell me you become a heated little kitten that needs me /so much/ you can’t stop yelling my name,” she sing-sang and Catra rolled her eyes.

“Ugh- whatever-“

“You so do.”

“Shut up, don’t ruin the moment, ok? Just hold me and be pretty while doing it,”

“You think I am pretty?”

“Again, you are stupid, Adora,”

Nevertheless, the warrior did as requested and pulled Catra close as their bodies glued once again and slotted perfect into each other.

“I love you, Catra,” she whispered looking into her eyes, chests squished together as their hearts hammered as one.

“I love you too, Adora,”

Well, she could handle losing a game during friends’ night if meant she got this every now and then.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
